Fly With Me
by Certified Insane
Summary: Roxas will wait, he will wait for Axel and he will wait forever if he has too. AkuRoku, Deathfic.


**A one-shot AkuRoku fic I wrote in the early hours of the morning cause the plot bunnies decided to grant me an idea. Too bad it happened in the middle of the night! Please read and leave a review. Remember, I will use flames to heat my house as the central heating is out again!**

* * *

Roxas waited, he knew not how much time had passed, but he had waited. He was trapped in an endless void of darkness, hanging there. The void of death. He could not go back to the land of the living but he refused to fall. To fall into the void meant to truly die and Roxas would never do that. For he was waiting for someone.

"Axel..." His lip's formed the letters but he could not give a voice to them. He knew not how to speak when the letters were meaningless when no emotion was behind them.

He sighed and leant back slightly as he hung there, floating in darkness.

Memories gathered around him and he found himself pulled in. A flash of light surrounded him, although it seemed to be coming from behind his eyes.

_**Remember...**_

* * *

_Axel was sitting up in bed reading when a tentative knock came at his door. Looking at his clock he wondered who the hell it was considering it was 3:25 in the morning. And being the hard core jerk he was he voiced this thought. The door slowly creaked open and in tiptoed a tired looking Roxas._

_"What's the matter Roxy?" Axel said grinning._

_"Told ya' not to call me that and I'm cold. The heatin' broke in my room again."_

_Axel shifted over in his bed and lifted the covers for Roxas to slide in beside him. Which he did. Axel sighed and turned of his bed-side lamp putting his book down on the small glass table. Immediately he felt Roxas snuggling up against him, arms around his waist. The fire weilder blushed slightly but fortunately the darkness hid that as he slowly slid his own arms around Roxas._

_He felt the younger boys breathing even out and took that to mean he was asleep. Then Axel said something he would never have said to an awake Roxas for fear of rejection._

_"Love you Roxy."_

_But he froze as Roxas shifted before replying._

_"Love you too."_

_And Axel smiled, not an evil smile but a true smile. A smile that filled his whole being with warmth and light._

_And together they slept as the dawn sun slowly crept over the horizon._

* * *

Roxas sighed, every night from then onwards that had been the sleeping arangement. Even when Axel was away on a mission Roxas would sleep there. Hugging Axels pillow as though it was Axel. He didn't think Axel liked that comparison though. People don't normaly go round comparing hot, insane, pyromaniacs to fluffy pillows. But then, Roxas wasn't normal. And he remembered the time he did very clearly.

* * *

_They were lying in bed, cuddled close when Roxas spoke up._

_"You know what you remind me of Axel?"_

_"No." Axel looked uninterested. But then he suddenly cracked a smile."But if you tell I'll tell."_

_Roxas laughed. "A big fluffy pillow!"_

_He snuggled even closer **( Was it even possible? )** to Axel._

_All of a sudden Axels expression resembled something like this: 0.0' .  
And equaly all of a sudden the nearest fluffy pillow was turned to ash._

_"Gee, oever-reactions much?" Roxas laughed._

_"Fine. Well I guess you remind me of.. a playful kitten or some other sappy crap like that."_

_Roxas rolled himself ontop of Axel and pressed thier lips together. They broke away after about two minutes for need of oxygen and Roxas snuggled down beside Axel._

_"And the cat got the cream!" Roxas said sqeezing the him tighter._

_Axel just laughed._

* * *

Roxas missed Axels laugh, and his smile. He lived to see that smile. But he was waiting and he would wait forever. But Axels abscence was more than just mental pain. His heart felt like it had been ripped out. But, he didn't have a heart. But Axel was the only one he'd ever liked. And he made him feel like he did have a heart.  
And that heart belongs to Axel. He remembered the day his heart broke. The day he left the organization. The day he had left Axel.

* * *

_Axel was leaning against a wall on an empty street. But he knew Roxas would come this way when he left town. Suddenly a figure entered at the top of the street and ran for the gates that lied at the end. But to do that he had to pass Axel. As the figure ran past him he caught by the shoulder and swung him round._

_"Leaving without a goodbye?"_

_Roxas pulled down his hood and looked at him._

_"I have to go Axel. I have find out why the keyblade chose me."_

_Axel looked so sad at that moment Roxas almost changed his mind._

_"Let me come with you." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Please."_

_"I can't let you come with me. I have to go alone. Besides, no-one would miss me."_

_Roxas turned and walked away out of the town and into the night._

_"I will." But Roxas was gone._

* * *

Roxas felt the tears at the corners of his eyes and he did nothing to stop them as the fell. A bright light grew. Not inside Roxas' head this time. But literaly grew out of darkness. Forming a portal. And Axel fell through it. Roxas caught him as he started to fall.

Axel looked up blearily and saw Roxas, felt his arm's around him.

"Roxas..."

"Axel..."

And both words had a voice, had a meaning.

"Fly with me." Roxas said.

"Of course."

And together they fell through darkness. Still holding on to to each other. Forever. And they fell into the light.


End file.
